


The piece that doesn't fit the puzzle.

by Koniro_Yotsuyu



Series: The Battle of Winter and Summer [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/pseuds/Koniro_Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief analysis of the events that take place in chapter four of my TTYL series and the first of my external oneshots. The reason why i'm using this format for the series is that it's the easiest way to make the optional chapters easy to avoid, sort of like a choose your own adventure story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The piece that doesn't fit the puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Lost? Check out the Index of the series!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6972436

That. Was. Tough.

Tony was slowly coming out of his own personal shock in regards to the impact of what he had just done, and the more accustomed he got to the aftermath, the more he felt his spiral of depression slow down, almost about to stop, as he started to find the strength to turn around.

It was no secret that a universal law had been in place up till that point: on the long run, Tony always loses. This had been true for as long as he could remember. No matter how valiant his effort or how admirable his advances towards being somewhat happy, there was always something that prevented him from getting there, every time he felt he was getting things back together, some kind of catastrophe happened that destroyed everything and he had so start from scratch.

This time, however, for the first time, he felt that he had won, and in a way that nobody could argue with. This victory was something nobody could take away from him. He had successfully stepped his foot on the ground and made it clear who he was, who everyone else was, and who Steve was. He had determined that with that symbolic gesture. This was him owning up to his actions, to who he was and who he was not, and letting no room for any sort of rebuttal. Which is why he hadn’t even let him respond to him. In a way, he was bestowing the banner to him.

All his life, he had been trying to gain approval by imitating the flashiest and most glorified attributes of Captain America, or what he imagined him to be like. But upon knowing him, he noticed that he was just imitating his own glorified idea of how a hero should be. He had gotten everything wrong about him. No wonder his father always treated him as the polar opposite to him; that is exactly what he was! And what he is. His father had left him a legacy, he had designed a city, a world for him to live in, and what he had left for Cap was a metal frisbee. Symbolically, he was letting go of his aspiration of being the one for whom that shield was made. He didn’t need it, but Steve did.

And while this was a symbol of peace, in which he lifted the blame from cap’s shoulders, it was also peace on his own terms, the way he had always liked it. He was the one who gave him permission to use the shield. He was the one who was letting go of it. He was the one who had the power to make that choice. He remembered that cold day when he made him drop the shield. The venom dripping from his voice as he said “you don’t deserve it” the anger boiling like acid in his chest, his hate and envy had surfaced when he said that. And this was the way in which he cleansed himself from all that bitterness. He would be a liar if he didn’t admit that it felt good to see Steve’s face, knowing this was going to eat him up now, that he was going to be the one who would spend his nights pondering whether he was good enough now.

“So you want to make your own choices cap.” He thought “well this is how making your own choices feels like; let’s see how you handle it.”

But he was far from done, he had let go of important things and held on to irrelevant things, now that he had given up that shield, it was time for him to get back something that was his and only his, and that he had spent too much time hating. Because if he was going to put himself back together, then he couldn’t be missing this terribly important piece.

 

 

 


End file.
